When The Lights Go Out
by HotRussianVodka
Summary: Life became stranger and more dangerous after 2012. But now, with all Battery City's S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W units on their back, will Fabulous Killjoys be able to save themselves?  Based on: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killoys
1. Destroya

**A/N Well, hello again! Are you ready to meet my new OC Destroya? Well, here she is =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs and plot. ****Fantastic song 'Break on through' belongs to The Doors.**

Brown-haired girl was tapping rhythmically on the wheel of old Chevrolet Impala. She made a drag from her cigarette and turned music on. The car immediately was filled with loud music. Girl smirked and sang along with the lyrics:

_You know the day destroys the night__  
><em>_Night divides the day__  
><em>_Tried to run__  
><em>_Tried to hide__  
><em>_Break on through to the other side_

She was driving for almost seven hours and she was exhausted. The faster she gets to Fabulous Killjoys' dinner the better. There she could rest for a while and then continue her journey to New York. She threw a cigarette out of the window and run a hand through her hair. Next few weeks will be hard.

After few minutes she could see the beaten-up building. "Finally," she muttered. As she drew closed she saw Fun Ghoul standing on the porch talking with some blond girl. As they heard sound of running engine they looked her way. Fun Ghoul smiled immediately but blond girl looked suspicious.

She stopped her car and walked out of it. She shagged her short brown hair and walked to two killjoys. "Are you cheating on me, Fun Ghoul?" she asked with a smirk nodding her head to the blond girl. "I though that you are another."

"I love only you, my dearest Destroya," said Ghoul. They both were serious for a moment but then burst out laughing. The blond girl kept glaring at them. "Where the hell have you been?" asked Ghoul, hugging brown-haired girl.

"You know…" said Destroya stepping back. "Everywhere." She looked at blonde once again. "Won't you introduce me to your new girlfriend?"

"Oh, it's Soleil. And she's Kobra's boyfriend," said Ghoul laughing. Destroya raised her brows at that.

She turned to the blond girl. "Nice to meet you, I'm Destroya." Soleil smiled and walked to the diner. "Is she mute?" Destroya asked short man.

"Nah. Baby's got a temper," he chuckled. "Come in!" He motioned to the door.

Destroya made a deep breath and walked past Ghoul into the diner. She hasn't been there for what? Three months? But still nothing changed. Walls were cracked, tables and chairs were broken, there was numerous of broken ray guns and wand-a-hacks on the greasy floor. She looked up to see Kobra Kid sleeping in one of the booths, Jet Star repairing his blue ray gun and Party Poison smoking near the window. The blond girl, Soleil, was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello guys. Missed me?" she said smirking.

Jet Star looked up from his gun and smiled. "About freaking time! I thought you were ghosted!"

"No way, mate." She hugged curly man and took off her red leather jacket, exposing her skinny tattooed arms. "Hello to you too, Poison." Redhead just turned away and walked out of the diner. "Niiice," whispered Soleil. "Hey, sleeping beauty, wake up," she shook Kobra's shoulder slightly. Blond man immediately woke up. "Hey there."

He stood up and smiled. "I missed you, D," he said, hugging her. "Where have you been? We all thought that you were…"

"Ghosted, I know. Jet already told me." She stood back and kissed Kobra's cheek. "I've almost forgot how tall you are." She cocked her head and smiled. "So, you've got yourself a girlfriend?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nah, she's his boyfriend!" said Ghoul with a cigarette in his mouth. "You know that our Kobra is little pink princess." He blew blond man a kiss. Destroya laughed.

"Shut up," hissed Kobra. "By the way, where is Poison?"

Destroya sighed and looked at the floor. "He saw me and walked away," she looked up at Kobra and smiled. "As always," she shrugged. "I'd better go and talk to him." Kobra nodded and walked to his room. She straitened her white sleeveless shirt and headed to the back door.

"Wanna bet?" Said Ghoul as the door closed behind Destroya. Jet shrugged. "I'm sure that by the end of the night they'll be together again. Eh, waddaya say?"

"No way, man!" curly killjoy shook his head. "We all know that they will."

"Shit."

Destroya walked out of the diner to see Poison standing several foots away from the building. He looked at her and cursed.

"Was it really necessary to walk out like a teenage girl?" Destroya asked red-haired man, approaching him

"I don't know. You tell me, since you are so mature," he said, lighting up another cigarette. "Not showing up for whole three months! Seriously, Destroya?"

"Don't be such a drama queen, Poison!" she run a hand through her hair. "I couldn't stay here and you know it."

"No, I don't. Could you explain this to me?" Destroya just looked away. "That's what I'm talking about – even you don't know!" He made a drag from his cigarette. "How is Flash?" he asked bitterly.

"Why are we talking about Flash every single time?" Destroya cried. "What is your problem with him?"

Poison just looked at her and took another drag. "Because if you're not with me, you are with him," he said in calm voice. "I'm tired of your games, D, so tired." She bit her lip and looked away. "You should choose. You can't have both of us, and you know it."

"I just…" her voice cracked. "I shouldn't come here." Destroya turned to walk away, but was stopped by Poison who grabbed her hand.

"So, you'll just go away? As you always do?" If earlier poison was upset, now he was very angry. "That's how you solve your problems, huh? Always running away! Oh, how I wish I've never met you!"

Destroya wiped away her tears by her free hand and looked in Poison's eyes. "Please, let me go." She closed her eyes and made a deep breath. "Please, Gerard, you're hurting me."

He let go of her hand and rubbed his face as if to calm down. "Sorry," redhead muttered. "I was fucking worried. With all this dracs sneaking around…"

Destroya bit her lip and nodded. She wanted to say something but was interrupted by Poison's lips crushing down on hers. She immediately clenched his neon red hair. It wasn't gentle at all, it was desperate. As if they both tried to put into this all of their worries and fears. He run his cold hands under her white shirt and moaned quietly.

Destroya was gasping for air when they broke apart. She put her forehead against his and mumbled "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Shh…" he whispered, wiping away her tears. "It's ok, Gloria. It's gonna be ok."

**A/N #2: Thank you for reading. Review, pleeeease!**


	2. Know Your Enemy

**A/N: Yep, that's right. I've decided to make "Destroya" a multi-chapter story. Though, now it's called "When the lights go out". Anyway, I don't own anything except the plot and m****y OCs. **

_Do you know your enemy?_

"**Know your enemy" by Green Day**

That day was too hot even for a desert. It was hot as hell. Soleil rubbed her eyes and cursed under her breath. It was hot and boring. Kobra Kid and Jet Star were out hunting for the dracs, which meant that Soleil was left with Grace, Party Poison, Fun Ghoul and Destroya. Oh, how much that Destroya girl annoyed her! Soleil couldn't find a proper reason to be annoyed by her, but still it didn't help.

Soleil sighed and looked out of the window. Here they were – Destroya and Ghoul busy with Trans Am and smiling Poison sitting on the porch with Grace. Destroya noticed blond girl looking at her and smiled. Soleil didn't smiled back, just rolled her eyes. "Stupid D," she muttered under her breath and looked away.

"I think Kobra's girlfriend hates me," said Destroya whipping sweat from her forehead. She was wearing black jeans and short tank top, which showed her tattooed stomach. "You know, I'm sure about that!"

"Kobra is a lesbian?" asked Ghoul, looking up from the hood.

"Oh, shut up, Ghoul," said Grace. "It's not funny anymore.

Short man glared at little girl. "Curly beast," he grumbled looking away. Poison laughed at that. "Anyway, I agree with Destroya. What's that girl's problem?"

"She's jealous, I think," shrugged Poison, running a hand through his hair. Destroya looked at him with doubt. "Don't look at me that way, girlie."

"Whattaya mean?" asked Ghoul.

"Oh, that's obvious!" said Grace, covering her eyes from too bright sun. "It's because of D's friendship with Kobra. The fact that Destroya is with Poison doesn't matters to her. Soleil thinks that Destroya is on her territory."

"You seem too wise for an eight year old," said Ghoul scratching his arm.

"I'm ten, you, asshole!" Grace spat.

"Watch your tongue, young lady!" said Poison.

"Anyway, how did she got here?" asked Destroya, taking off her sunglasses.

"Who?" said Ghoul, once again disappearing under the hood. Grace covered her face with her tiny hands and shook her curly hair. Redhead chuckled at that.

"Soleil, who else?" said Destroya rolling her eyes.

"Well, we found her injured in the Zone 5," begun Poison, rubbing the back of his neck. "We decided to let her stay with us until she'll be Ok. Then she got together with Kobra and…Ta-Dam! She's living with us," he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, you're so noble!" said Destroya. She walked to Poison and kissed him lightly.

"Ew, gross!" said Grace, wincing. "Get a room!" Destroya and Poison laughed to that.

Ghoul walked to them all and lit up a cigarette. "I would kill now for a cold bear." Destroya and Poison nodded.

Jet Star was nodding along the rhythm of the song. "It's great that Destroya let us take Impala since Trans Am is broken," he said looking at Kobra Kid, who was driving. "She loves this car more than anything," he clapped his hands. "Or anyone," he raised his eyebrows. Kobra smiled and shook his head.

"Don't tell Poison about it."

"I'm sure he already knows," Jet shrugged and looked out of the window. "Holy crap! Stop the car, Kobra, now!"

Blond man immediately stopped the vehicle. Two men stepped out of it and walked to the several dead bodies. "What the hell is that?" whispered blond man. There were five bodies – three men and two women. They all couldn't be older than twenty five. "They don't look like killjoys… or dracs."

Jet nodded at that. These five persons were normal citizens. "How had they ended up in the middle of a desert?"

"Good question, mate. Good question."

They all were inside when Jet Star and Kobra Kid returned to the diner. They both looked exhausted and unusually pale.

"Hey, bro…" started Party Poison. He grew quite when he noticed his brother's expressionless face. "What happened, Kobra?"

"Gracie, go to sleep, darling," said Destroya after short pause.

"But I don't want to…" curly girl tried to protest.

"Now, Grace," said Destroya more firmly. Girl rolled her eyes but walked to her room anyway.

Kobra looked away and made a deep breath. He shook his head and sat next to Soleil and Fun Ghoul in a booth. Destroya looked at blond man nervously. Then she shared glance with Poison. "Jet, what's wrong?" she asked curly man.

"When we were out in the zones we've found…" he gulped and looked away. "There were five bodies in the desert."

"Killjoys?" asked Fun Ghoul in serious voice. Jet shook his head.

"Not dracs either. They were citizens."

"But how…" started Destroya.

"We don't know," Jet rubbed his face and sit next to redhead. "That's really strange. I haven't seen anything like that in my whole life, and I've seen lots of things."

Poison nodded.

"And since we decided to share bad news…" started Fun Ghoul. "We're running out of supplies. We have only five more dog food cans and no medicines."

Destroya covered her face with her hands and made a deep breath. "I guess I have to visit Flash very soon," she mumbled through her palms.

**A/N #2: Thanks for reading guys! Review pleeeeeeeaaase! **


	3. Come to Flash, all you ladies

**A/N: Chapter #3 so far! Well, I've been home all day and decided to post another chapter =) I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**As always, I don't own anything except my OCs and plot.**

**P.S. In this chapter we'll meet Flash. Woohoo, I'm excited!**

Moonlight shone through cracks in wooden wall and made Destroya's skin seem silver. Party Poison was tracking ink paintings on her arms with his fingers wincing slightly. Destroya was smiling.

"Is it painful?" he asked, looking brown haired girl in the eyes.

"It is. But I've got used to it," she shrugged.

They were lying in Poison's makeshift bed. It was about three or four in the morning and in several hours Destroya should be leaving.

"I don't want you to go," mumbled redhead. "And I don't want you to go alone even more." Destroya closed her eyes and made a deep breath. Oh, how much she didn't want to leave.

"I have to. Gracie needs proper food and medicines. And only person who can give it is Flash." Poison scowled at these words. "You have to understand," continued Destroya. "You two can't stand each other, I got it, but he can help. It's not just about three of us anymore, Gerard."

He just looked away. Why it always has to be Flash? "I don't trust him." Poison sighed and looked at Destroya again. "Maybe you should go with Soleil?" Destroya looked at him puzzled. "I mean, neither me, nor guys can stand him. And with Soleil… well, at least you won't be alone."

Destroya bit her lip and narrowed her brows. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. "I'll talk to her later."

Poison gave her a cracked smiled. "We need to sleep," he said, kissing her temple. "Just sleep…"

* * *

><p>After about an hour of arguing, Soleil finally agreed to go with Destroya. So here they were, driving through the desert in old Impala. Soleil was silent for three hours now and she wasn't going to talk to that annoying Destroya. Why can't she go to that Flash dude by herself? Why it has to be her, Soleil, who will cover brunette's skinny ass? No, she wasn't upset. She was full of hatred.<p>

"So, you're not gonna talk to me?" asked Destroya. Soleil shot her death glare. "Okey dokey." Brown haired girl lit up a cigarette and turned the music on. "Hope you don't mind The Doors." No answer. "Well, the next two hour will be fun!" said Destroya sarcastically and made a drag from her cigarette.

Soleil winced at the smell of nicotine and looked out of the window. Why all of them care about Destroya so much? Ok, Poison was totally in love with her, but what about the others? Plus her strange relationship with Kobra. Of course, Soleil wasn't in love with him (and she kept repeating it in her head to convince herself about it) but she was jealous. What did all of them find in her? Soleil looked at Destroya again. She was smiling slightly and singing along the lyrics of the song. She wasn't beautiful. She wasn't ugly. She was average. Everything in her was average, well, except tattoos which covered her arms and stomach. Destroya was unhealthy skinny – a consequence of life of an outlaw.

Destroya threw a glance in direction of a blond girl, who was staring at her. Destroya sighed and looked back at the road. _How charming_, she thought.

* * *

><p>About two hours later they stopped in front of a big building. When they stepped out of Impala they heard loud music. Destroya took off her glasses and made a deep breath.<p>

"Ok, I need to tell you something," she said to Soleil. "This," she motioned to the building, "is Flash's club. I don't know how he runs it, and I'm sure I don't wanna know it. Well, anyway, Flash can be very charming when he wants… and when he doesn't. So, be careful, OK?"

Soleil just rolled her eyes and nodded. _Is she serious?_ Soleil wasn't some stupid teenage girl to fall for this Flash guy. She was twenty one, for God's sake!

"Fine, mum, I'll be fine," she grumbled and walked past Destroya to the building's door.

Destroya run a hand through her hair and knocked at the door. It was opened by a tall guy with a long black hair and beard. He was wearing white T-shirt with a gun painted on it and black jeans. He nodded to Destroya and threw skeptical glance at Soleil's direction. "We're here to see Flash," said Destroya.

"Follow me," he grumbled and turned away.

The second they stepped into the building their ears were filled with very loud music. Soleil had never seen so many killjoys in one place – there were about fifty of them. They all were dancing or chatting – like normal young people. There were numerous of different posters on the walls –advertisements, posters with musicians, portraits of pin-up girls. In the end of the big room, near the dance floor, was bar with lots of alcohol in it.

Bearded guy lead Destroya and Soleil to the big black door with 'Flash' written on it. "Here you are, D. He's in a good mood today, you're lucky."

"Thank you, Sin," said destroya. Tall guy, Sin, nodded and walked away. Destroya made a deep breath and knocked on there door.

Several seconds later the door was opened by a guy with blue hair. "Come in," he said. Once they were inside he closed the door and turned the lights on.

"Hello, Flash," said Destroya smirking.

Soleil turned to look at Flash. To say that he was attractive would be an understatement, he was beautiful. He was tall and skinny. He had amazing blue eyes, which color matched to color of his hair. He had thin lips and small nose. He was wearing baggy white sleeveless shirt and black skinny jeans. Soleil felt herself blushing.

"Well hello, ladies," he said smugly. "It was a while, right, Destroya? How is Party Poison?"

"Flattering," mumbled Destroya.

"Oh, how charming," Flash cocked an eyebrow at that and then looked at Soleil. "And who is this beauty?"

Soleil opened her month to introduce herself but was interrupted by Destroya. "This is Soleil," she said. "Kobra Kid's girlfriend," she added firmly.

"Well, what a pity. For me," he added smiling. He sat on a black sofa. "Sit down, please. Be my guests."

They sat down next to Flash. Soleil's eyes roamed over the room. It had grey walls with posters and photos on it. On one of the picture she could see laughing Destroya and Flash, who had a hand on a girl's shoulders. He was smiling and looking down on her. Destroya had long black hair and Flash had bright pink mohawk.

"How can I help you?" asked Flash, awakening Soleil from her trance.

"We're out of supplies," said Destroya. "We have no food or medicines."

"I'm not doing charity, darling, and you know it," said blue haired man. They all were silent for a few moments. Destroya was looking on the floor and Flash's gaze was focused on her.

"I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't for Grace," said Destroya. Flash immediately grew serious at the mention of the girl. Destroya looked him in the eyes. "She can't wait for food as long as we can. She's just a child."

Flash made a deep breath and looked away. "I see," he rubbed his face. "I can give you Power pops and beans," he said, looking at Destroya again. "And antibiotics. That's all I have."

"Thank you so much, Flash," said Destroya hugging him. Then she looked at Soleil. "Soleil, could you leave us alone for a moment?"

"What?" frowned Soleil. "Why?"

"Grown-ups need to talk, birdie," said Flash. "Wait behind the door, please."

Soleil pursed her lips and walked out of the room. _Stupid Flash and stupid Destroya!_

"There is something else I wanted to ask you about," said Destroya when the door closed behind Soleil.

"Go on."

"Well, on the last hunt Kobra and Jet found five dead bodies in the middle of Zone 8."

"Killjoys?" asked Flash, narrowing his eyebrows.

"No. No dracs either," Destroya run a hand through her hair, "just civilians."

"Strange…" said Flash rubbing his chin. "You know, usually don't BLInd leave bodies in a desert. They burn them," he said in worried voice. "Maybe I can find something in those BLI files I have."

"Thank you again, Flash," said Destroya standing up.

"Won't you give me a kiss?" he asked cockily. Destroya laughed and shook her head. "Are you still living in a diner?"

"Yes."

"Than, my dear, I guess I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p>It was already night when they returned to the diner. Party poison was sitting in one of the booths waiting for them. Soleil walked to her room immediately, not bothering to greet redhead.<p>

"How did it go?" asked Poison after kissing Destroya.

"Ok. I have Power pops, beans and antibiotics in my trunk."

"Good," said Poison nodding. "Are you tired?"

"Hell yeah!" said Destroya closing her eyes. "But I need a shower first," she opened her eyes and looked Poison in the eyes. "I need to wash away all the memories."

**A/N #2: So, that's it. Love it? Hate it? Let me know, pretty please!**

**P.S. Well, if you've noticed – Sin looks like Tomo Milicevic =))**


	4. Better

**A/N: Hello, people of the world! I'm here to share with you the next chapter of my story. I hope you'll like it. As always, I don't own anything, except my OCs. Thank you.**

**P.S. I've caught a cold (yep, I'm a looser) so I think I'll post another chapter in two days. I hope. Anyway, back to the reading!**

* * *

><p>It was late night when someone knocked to Poison's and Destroya's door. Destroya woke up in an instant and Poison mumbled something in his sleep. She tried to stand up, but was stopped by Poison's arm on her waist. She chuckled and pushed it away. She stood up and walked to the thin door. When she opened it she saw Grace standing behind it.<p>

"What is wrong, darling?" she asked wincing slightly.

"Soleil and Kobra, they are…" little girl blushed deeply. "Well, they are too loud." She looked away and bit her lip. Destroya smiled at that. "I can't sleep."

Destroya smiled again. She glanced at Poison's sleeping form over her shoulder and shook her head. "I guess you can sleep with us," she shrugged, "If you don't mind, of course." Grace shook her head and walked into the tiny room. Destroya laughed and closed the door. She walked to the bed and shook redhead's arm slightly. "Hey, sleepy head, move!"

Poison winced in his sleep. "Wha..? Why?" he mumbled with his eyes closed. "We had a visitor," said Destroya smiling. Poison opened one eye and looked at curly girl. "Hey there Gracie," he closed his eyes and moved closer to the wall, giving Grace space for sleeping.

"Get in," said Destroya, motioning to the bed. Grace gave her an awkward smile and lied down. She immediately closed her eyes and turned away from Poison, who placed his arm on her waist. Destroya cocked her head and smiled at the view.

Destroya lied down next to Grace and closed her eyes. "You're like my parents," she heard girl's whisper before falling into sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey, love birds, wake up!" Destroya opened her eyes and saw Fun Ghoul hovering above her. "It's time to grab a breakfast and watch some news!" he shouted.<p>

"Go away, evil midget!" grumbled Poison and pressed Destroya closer to him.

"Oh, sorry darling," Ghoul patted redhead's hair. "I forgot that you need you beauty sleep!" Poison opened his eyes and growled quietly. "Anyway, like I said – if you want your breakfast, you'd better get up."

He walked out of the room, singing some silly song. "We really need to get up," mumbled Destroya, sitting up. Poison winced slightly and looked at her. "Do you really want another can of dog food?"

"Yeah, I can't live without this stuff!" she said sarcastically. "He mentioned something about news, it could be important," she shrugged. Poison nodded and got up. "You're right. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Everyone was having breakfast when Poison and Destroya entered diner's main room. "We've got a TV!" said Ghoul happily with mouth full of food motioning to the small TV. Grace shook her head. "You are disgusting," she whispered. Ghoul gave her death glare.<p>

"Really? How did you get it?" asked Poison and sat beside his brother.

"I don't need your applause!" said Show Pony cocking his eyebrow. Destroya laughed. "I've found it in one of hiding houses in Zone 6. It's not much, but now we can watch Battery City news." He shrugged and took a sip from his coffee. "I thought it'd be helpful."

"Oh, I love you Pony!" said Destroya and kissed his cheek. "Can we turn it on?" Pony nodded. "Like, right now?"

"Oh, sorry!" he jumped from his seat and walked to the small TV. As he turned it on the room was filled with the sound of BLInd advertisement _(Better living. Better world. Better future. MUCH better for you!)_

"Sick bastards," whispered Ray. _New anti-depressants from Better Living Industries. Face better day! _" People become zombies because of these pills! Why doesn't anyone understand?"

"If they'd understand they'd be killed," said Soleil bitterly. "If I was one of the citizens, I would be quiet and taking my pills." She looked Destroya at the eyes and immediately looked away. "They have families, you know," she added quietly.

"Shut up," said Poison. Everybody looked at him with shocked expression. "I mean… News is starting in a few seconds, so…" he scrubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "Sorry," he mumbled and looked away.

"_Good morning, citizens of Battery City!"_said blond woman in white suite from TV screen. _"Bad news from the Zones – yesterday five dead bodies were found in the middle of Zone 8. Mr. Korse, chief of Battery City's police said that this terrible murder was made by a group of zone-runners, as known as 'Fabulous Killjoys',"_ photos of Party Poison, Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul and Jet Star appeared on the screen._ "It's not group's first murder. They are known by killing of several police detachments and kidnapping of Grace Jeanette. Mr. Korse added that there is nothing to be worried about, he sent S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W unit for these zone-runners." _Destroya and Poison shared worried glances. _"Back to the good news, toda…" _Pony turned the TV off. They all were quiet for a couple of minutes, shocked.

"We're fucked up," mumbled Kobra, "we're so fucked up." He covered his face with his palms and took a deep breath. "What should we do, Gee?"

Poison was quiet for a moment. He looked at his brother, that at Fan Ghoul and Jet Star. "We can't stay here for too long," everybody nodded at that. "Now we should take watches not only in a day time, but in the night too," he sighed and closed his eyes. "We should leave in a week or two."

"But where?" asked Soleil standing up. She looked at Kobra and walked to the window. "They'll find us here, in California."

"Maybe East Side?" said Destroya quietly. Everybody looked at her. "I have friends in New York and Jersey, we could stay in there. Not for too long, but it's better than be exterminated by BLInd," she shrugged. "So, what do you think?"

"Works for me," said Poison. Kobra, Ghoul, Jet and Pony nodded. "Ghoul, how long will it take to fix Trans-Am?"

"Four or five days."

"Good," Ghoul nodded. "How many food do we have?" asked Poison.

"Enough for three weeks," said Destroya. Poison looked at her and nodded. "I'll go and try to connect with Shadow by the radio," she walked out the main room to Dr. Death's room.

"So, good bye Cali?" said Grace.

"Yeah, good bye California." Poison stood up and walked out of the room.

**A/N#2: Thank you for reading. Review, please?**


	5. I promise

**A/N: Hello again! Well, here's the next chapter of my story ***_**thank you, captain obvious***_** and I hope you're gonna like it! **

**Thank you guys for adding this story to your favorites! That's awesome! But you know what's more awesome? Reviews! So, don't you wanna make me happy? **

**P.S. Well, when I was writing the first part of this chapter I was listening to The Kills' Cheap and Cheerful. So ,when you will be reading it listen to this song. Thank you!**

_Kobra closed his eyes and moaned quietly when he felt her lips on his collarbone. She traced butterfly kisses up his neck and to his lips. She run her hands through his hair and kissed him passionately. He grabbed her hips and pressed her closer to him. He opened his eyes when they broke apart to see Destroya smiling at him._

"_D? What's goin' on? What are y…" he was stopped by Destroya kissing him again. She run her hands under his shirt pushing it up and scratched his torso slightly.__"Gosh, D, we really shouldn't be doing this," he mumbled breathlessly when they broke apart again._

_Destroya just smiled and cocked her eyebrow. "I think it's time to wake up, Mikey," she whispered in his ear._

It was still dark when Kobra woke up in his bed breathing heavy. _What the hell was that?_ He run a hand through his hair and stood up from the bed. _This is wrong, so wrong. _He started pacing nervously around his small room._ That was fucking sick._He stopped when he heard someone knocking to his door.

He saw Destroya smiling at him when he opened it. "Hey there," she said. "Erm, won't you let me in?" she asked after few moments of silence. Kobra nodded and stepped aside to let her in. "So, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" he said and cleared his throat. Destroya laughed and shook her head. "For a night watch, you dork!"

Kobra laughed nervously and looked away from her. "Is everything alright?" asked Destroya. Kobra just nodded. "Ok then. Just, you know, put you shirt on. I'll be waiting on a roof," she said and walked out of the room. Kobra cursed under his breath and slapped his forehead.

How could he spend a night on a roof with her after that dream? How could he look her in the eyes? He thought that this phase ended three years ago, when he had a crush on a brown-haired girl. It was too awkward.

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p>Fun Ghoul made a drag from his cigarette sitting on a hood of Trans Am. He closed his eyes when nicotine filled his lungs. "I'll miss this place," he said, exhaling the smoke, "I love this diner, ya know," he looked at Jet Star, who was sitting near him. "It feels like home." Curly man nodded and looked at night sky.<p>

"But we're going, you know, home," said Jet, "I haven't been to West Coast like five or six years," he shrugged. "I miss it."

"Same thing here, bro," said Ghoul throwing his cigarette out. "It's been a great year here, huh?"

"Awesome year," smiled Jet. "Hey, what's that?" he asked pointing at the horizon. "Flash?" he whispered looking at the red car nearing the diner.

"Uh-huh," Ghoul scratches his chin and looked at his friend. "Poison's not gonna like it."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kobra, do you see it too or am I hallucinating?" asked Destroya looking at red car which stopped in front of the diner. "Is it Flash?" she said in disbelief. Kobra nodded and looked at Destroya. "I think we should greet him."<p>

"Absolutely," said Kobra nodding.

* * *

><p>"Well, hello, Fabulous Killjoys!" shouted Flash stepping from his car. Jet Star and Fun Ghoul threw him death glares. "Nice to see you too," he smiled and run a hand through his blue hair. "Where's my buddy Party Poison."<p>

"Inside," grumbled Ghoul.

"Awesome," Flash clapped his hands and directed to the diner's door. "See ya, guys!"

"I don't like this guy," whispered Jet when Flash disappeared behind the door. "I don't know why, but…"

"Like hell you do," said Ghoul. "We all know why we don't like him. He's arrogant, annoying, egoistic bastard, and that's not the whole list," he rubbed his face. "Not to mention the…" he stopped talking when he spotted Destroya running to them from behind the building.

"Hey, where's Flash?" she said out of breath.

"Inside. Talking with Poison, I guess," said Jet Star. "Oh, I don't think you should interrupt them," he added after he saw Destroya hesitating.

"Let's hope they won't kill each other," she said and sat on the sand, burying her face in her palms.

* * *

><p>The second he stepped inside his smug smile fell out of his face. He saw Party Poison sitting in one of the booths smoking. He glanced to Flash and took a drag from his cigarette. "Nice too see you again, Flash," said Poison sarcastically exhaling the smoke. Flash just nodded and sat across from red head in the same booth.<p>

"'s not like I enjoy this too, but we really need to talk," started Flash. "What are you planning to do? You know, after that report on Battery City TV."

Poison made a deep breath and scrubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sure that I'll regret this later, but… We're moving to East Cost, as far away from here as possible," he said. Flash nodded again. "So, we're going like in four days," said Poison and rubbed his face.

"You gonna stay at Shadow's?" asked Flash about a minute of silence. Poison nodded in answer. "Do you need something?" redhead looked at Flash confused. "Like food, medicines or clothes? You know, it's cold in there, and Grace needs…"

"We're fine, thank you," said Poison quickly. Just one thought about asking for Flash's help was making Poison's inside twist. He was way too proud for that.

"There's something else I need to talk to you about," continued Flash. He reached three squared objects from his pocket and put them on a table. "This is fake passports," said Flash motioning to them, "they're for Grace, Destroya and this blond chick…"

"Soleil," said Poison, "Her name is Soleil."

"Riiiiight," said Flash cocking an eyebrow. "Anyway, when you'll get to NY you should convince Destroya that she, Grace and… Soleil… should go as far away from states as possible. I think Australia would be the best option," he shrugged and looked at Poison seriously.

"I'll think about it," he said looking away. There was no way in hell that he'll agree with Flash. Sure it was a good idea, but it was Flash's idea.

Flash laughed at Poison's silence. "You're not gonna make it' right?" Poison just glared at him. "You are too proud for your own good, Gerard," redhead looked at him in horror. Flash just smirked at that. "I hope I won't see you soon, P," he said and walked out of the diner.

Poison stayed motionless and looked at the passports. _Damn._ He grabbed them and shoved in his pocked.

* * *

><p>"Hey," said Destroya standing up when Flash approached her.<p>

"Hello gorgeous," he said and hugged her. Ghoul, Jet and Kobra looked at Destroya disapprovingly. "Everything's alright?"

"Yeah, sure, just fabulous!" she said sarcastically. Flash smirked at that. "Any particular reason why you are here?" She looked over her shoulder at three guys and bit her lip. Kobra shook his head and looked away.

"I missed old good Party Poison, you know me," he laughed. "Well, I see I'm not wanted here, so I'll be going." Destroya bit her lip and looked him in the eyes. "Don't worry, darling, I'll see you soon."

He waved his hand and walked to his car. He saluted to them when he opened the door and stepped into the vehicle.

"I hate this guy," mumbled Kobra when Flash started an engine.

"Shut up," hissed Destroya and walked to the diner. "He's a friend of mine, so hush!" she said before opening the door and stepped into the building.

Party Poison was sitting in the same place where he was when Flash left. He was staring at the table and biting his lips nervously. "Hey there, Gee." He raised his head at the sound of Destroya's voice. "You OK?"

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "I'm totally fine," he said, nodding.

"Liar," said Destroya and set beside him. He put an arm around her shoulders and made a deep breath. "Rough night, huh?"

"Right," he said. Destroya kissed his cheek. "Everything's gonna be alright, Gerard. I promise."

**A/N#2: Thank you for reading, guys. Review, please!**

**Lots of love, HotRussianVodka**


	6. Author's Note

Well, hello guys. So, I'm here to tell you, that I'm won't be able to update until 16th of June. I'm graduating school in like 12 days and than I have my finals. So, yeah, rough month. Well, see ya in a… month? Yeah, seems like it.

P.S. btw, have you seen Ax7's new video? Gosh, that's awesome! I was nearly crying at the end… R.I.P. The Rev


	7. Back to black

**A/N: Well, hello, people of the world! It's been a month! I missed you all (hope you missed me too)!**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

**As always, I don't own anything except my OCs and plot.**

**Thank you for reading.**

Grace turned back to see diner growing smaller and smaller as they drew faster and faster. She made a deep breath and wiped away tears from her tiny place. This diner was the only home she knew and leaving it for unknown amount of time felt awful. Leaving Show Pony and Dr. Death there felt even more awful. Even single thought of them being hurt or killed by Korse made her want to cry.

She turned her head to look at Fun Ghoul who was seating near her on the backseat of Trans Am. Grace could tell that he was deep in thoughts – black haired man was biting his nails nervously and staring at his knees.

Party Poison was smoking as her drew the vehicle. He was freaking nervous about this trip to the West Coast. He didn't remember much about his life before the Fires. All that he had was tiny pieces of his childhood, his mother's eyes and his father's voice. But he didn't know was it good thing or bad thing. His brother, Kobra remembered everything, too much someone would say, and he was so closed, so wrecked and broken. Some nights he couldn't sleep and sometimes he screamed in his nightmares. Poison threw the cigarette out of the open window and rubbed his face.

"What is it, Poison?" whispered Destroya touching his shoulder gently. He gave her a quick glance and looked back at the road. "You seem so worried."

"I just…" he started and looked at her again. Destroya furrowed her brows and bit her lip nervously. He didn't want to worry her even more. He made a deep breath and looked away. "It's nothing, really," he lied. "Don't worry, darling, it's Ok."

"Liar," she said shaking her head. "How are you doing there, on a backseat?" she asked more cheerfully.

"Awesome!" said Ghoul sarcastically. "We have bunch of S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W units on our back, we're leaving our only home and heading to the cold West Coast," he grumbled. "Yep, awesomer than ever!"

"There's no 'awesomer' word in English language," mumbled Grace. Poison and Destroya laughed at that.

"Oh, sorry miss 'know-it-all!" said Ghoul giving Grace a death glare. "Why couldn't she go with Kobra and Jet? Sometimes she's a pain in the ass."

"I can hear ya, y'know, gnome boy!" grumbled little girl.

"Hey, you two stop it now!" said Poison laughing. "Ghoul, you sound like a stubborn eight year old," Grace smirked at that. "And you, Gracie, sometimes I think that you are thirty!" Ghoul laughed looking at Grace. "So, shut it, both of you or otherwise I'll shut you up with my fist."

He looked at Destroya again to see her giving him worried glance. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

He made a deep breath and looked back at the road. "I don't like this whole running away thing, you know."

"We have to do it," whispered Destroya throwing a quick glance at Grace and Fun Ghoul. "We have to protect Grace. And if it means running away, let it be."

Poison nodded in answer not daring to look Destroya in the eyes. He could almost feel these fake documents that Flash gave him burning in his pocket. He felt so bad because of what he was going to do. He didn't want to lie to Destroya, but he had to. He was protecting not only Grace, but D too. Even if she didn't want to be protected. "You're right," he said quietly not sure that even Destroya heard him.

"I love you, Gee," she said, squeezing his hand.

"Love you too," he said, "love you too."

* * *

><p>"So, New York?" asked Soleil from the backseat. She was annoyed by Jet Star taking a shotgun. Stupid 'fro power.<p>

"That's the plan," said Jet. Kobra was silent. "Well, we're heading to what has been New York once. After the Fires it's just the ruins, ghost town."

"So how can these friends of yours live in here? I've heard that it's too dangerous to stay there for too long. Radiation and stuff…" she said giving a quick look to Kobra Kid. He seemed completely emotionless, as always.

"You can't stay too long outside, that's right. But you didn't mention anything about staying under the ground," Jet gave Soleil a smirk. "They use old subway stations as their homes. There's not many dracs in NY, but they're very dangerous. Way more dangerous that we have in California. And once they catch you…" Jet shook his head. "Well, you better stay under the ground if you don't want to be ghosted."

"So why did you move to Cali if life in NY's underground is so fabulous?"

"We love the sun," Jet shrugged. "But seriously, I dunno… Life in California seems… better. Brighter. East coast on the other hand. Well, did you know that East Coats killjoys' motto is 'Against the sun we're the enemy?'"

Soleil looked at him puzzled. "Wait a second," she said, "Isn't it the same phrase that is tattooed on Destroya's left arm?" Jet just smirked in answer. "Does it mean that she's one of the NY's killjoys?" she looked at Kobra this time, hoping that he'd say something. "Is she from New York?"

"Well you see, there's a very _few_ people who know it," he gave Kobra a death glare. "So we can only guess, unless someone," he looked at Kobra again, "will tell us."

Silence. Kobra didn't even move. He just looked at the road and held the wheel so hard, that his knuckles turned white. "Oh, come on, Kobra, tell us!" almost begged Soleil. No answer.

Kobra turned the music so loud that Soleil and Jet couldn't have a conversation anymore. Jet gave her an apologetic smile and turned away. For the first time since she met Fabulous Killjoys Soleil missed Ghoul. And that was strange.

* * *

><p>"That's it, we need to sleep," said Party Poison after almost nine hours of driving. He stopped the vehicle and looked at Destroya.<p>

"I can drive!" said Fun Ghoul squeezing Poison's shoulders.

"No way! You'll never touch my precious baby's wheel!" said Destroya. "We'll sleep tonight and continue our little trip tomorrow morning.

They all walk out of the car with Grace in Ghoul's arms. "I think she'll better sleep in the car, what do you think?" Poison nodded and walked to Destroya. She had her arms crossed on her chest.

"Are you OK?" asked Poison. Destroya turned to face him and smiled. She nodded in answer and looked over he shoulder to see nearing Trans Am. "Oh, it's Kobra," said Poison. "Finally," he whispered as he walked to greet his brother.

Destroya looked away and took a deep breath. She had a very bad feeling. "Stop being so paranoid," she whispered to herself, "everything is gonna be fine." Oh, if only she could believe in her own words.

* * *

><p>His steps seemed too loud in empty corridor. Flash was hoping that he won't run into dracs. Of course, he had his fake BLI uniform on, but who knows what dracs have on their minds.<p>

Right now he had two missions. Firstly, he needed to know BLI's next move against Fabulous Killjoys. Secondly, he had to find out about those mysterious bodies in the desert. He was sure that it was BLI's fault, but he hadn't had a clue why or what killed those innocent people.

His insider informed him that most of the files about California's killjoys were in Area 2 Sheriff's office. Also he informed Flash that Sheriff will be too busy raping those poor girls that were found in the desert previous night. Of course, their memory will be erased after that so they all could be good dracs after all that things Sheriff will do to them. Even thinking about it was making Flash want to blow that sick bastard's brains out.

Flash walked to Sheriff's door and made e deep breath. He checked his ray gun and closed his eyes for a moment. 'It's now or never,' he thought and turned the doorknob. Luckily it was unlocked. Flash walked in and turned the lights on. This exact second he stopped dead on his tracks. He could see Korse sitting in one of the chairs smiling sweetly to him. Flash could her is heartbeat in his ears. 'This is it,' he thought, 'this is the end.'

"Good evening, Mr. Flash. 's nice to see you. Again."

"Oh shit," whispered Flash.

**A/N #2: Sooo, what do you think? Love it, hate it, don't care about this stuff? Tell me!**

**Oh, you know, I have an idea for a new story, it's based on Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge and it's very dark. So, what do you think, should I post it? Feel free to review or PM me anytime. I'll be happy to know your opinion.**

**=)**


	8. Chapter 8

BIG AUTHOR'S NOTE

Well, hello. It's been a while, eh?

God, this is awkward…

Anyways, what i want to say is SORRY. Im terribly sorry for not updating for like a year. And i am even more sorry to say that the story of Destroya, Soleil and Killjoys is not going to continue. I really tried to write it but i just can't. All of my ideas seem to vanish. And that is why I am terribly TERRIBLY sorry.

If any of you wants to continue this story, go on, I absolutely don't mind. You are sincerely welcome to create Destroya's story with your own…brains (sounds lame, meh).

Thank you to everyone who subscribed, favorited or reviewed this story. You are the treasure.

BUT

On the bright side, i have this MASSIVE MENTAL HUGE AWESOME Harry Potter based story idea. If any of you are interested, feel free to contact me for any further information.

How you can contact me? Well, Tumblr, of course! It's annabrightside. tumblr. com. You can always follow me or ask questions. Of course, you can send me PM, but i don't promise to answer to it right away. This time i decided to distance myself from to concentrate on my new story (which will circle around post-Hogwarts Marauders).

And again, i am so so sorry.

Lots of love, hugs, happiness, cookies, rainbows and unicorns Anna (aka HRV)


End file.
